Teleconferencing technologies can be awkward and cumbersome to control. The difficulty may result in user being unable or unwilling to exploit the available features of the teleconferencing technology. The user may, for example, have to learn to navigate complex menus or memorize icons corresponding to common commands. Further, while expert users have had time to learn the available features, novice users may flounder or visibly hesitate when using a new feature when presenting to other users, reducing the credibility of the novice user.
Many electronic devices can be controlled using an input device like a keyboard, a mouse, or a touchscreen that the user controls using his hand. Voice recognition technologies provide a way for users to interact with an electronic device using voice, resulting in a hands-free user experience. Some smartphones, like the IPHONE® produced by Apple Computers of Cupertino, Calif., or ANDROID® devices that run on the ANDROID® operating system published by Alphabet, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., include a voice controlled application that interacts with compatible applications on the device to cause the device to respond to voice commands.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.